House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 3 part 3
by HOAFan99
Summary: Mr. Winkler strangely develops some memory loss


Everyone looks at Mara worriedly. Patricia is still speaking in reverse language.

"What is going on?" Mara repeats.

"Muay Tai!" KT blurts out. Everyone looks at KT suspiciously. Mara soon realizes what KT is talking about.

"Oh, that's right! Joy did tell me that she took classes during the summer. I didn't know that this was one of the meditations" Mara says. They all take a sigh of relief.

"Well goodnight" says Mara as she walks through the door.

"Whew, nice save" says Eddie. Patricia stops talking in her sleep and falls back into bed. Eddie covers her with her blankets and kisses her on the forehead.

"Beware of the watchers? What's that supposed to mean?" Asks Amber.

"We'll find out tomorrow". Eddie puts one hand over his right eye. The others follow.

"Sibuna" says everyone. Eddie walk back to his room while the girls go back to sleep.

The next day, everyone is in Mr. Winkler's class. Mr. Winkler walks in.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Winkler. Some of you may know me and some of you may not know me but overall I'm going to be your history teacher this year. Now today we will start off with a group assignment. Everybody please get in to pairs". Everybody follows his instructions. Jerome pairs up with Alfie, Eddie pairs up with Patricia and Amber pairs up with Willow. Nina get's up to try and pair up with Fabian but Mara intercepts her. When she sees that, she groups up with KT and Joy.

"Now, your first assignment is to pick any topic in Egyptian history and create a diagram, slideshow or video, But here's where it get's interesting. The pair with the best project will receive a £200 gift card to a store of their choice"

"I'm I the only one who finds it unfair that brainiac #1 and brainiac #2 are paired together?" says Jerome. Mara looks at Jerome with an annoyed face. Fabian notices Mara's facial expressions.

"Am I number one or you?" says Fabian. Mara snaps out of it and laughs. The bell rings and everybody leaves class except Patricia and Joy. They both walk up towards Mr. Winkler.

"Yes girls, how can I help you?" asks Mr. Winkler

"You told us that you were dying" says Patricia. Mr. Winkler looks at Joy and Patricia suspiciously.

"I'm sorry but when did I tell you that?" asks Mr. Winkler

"3 years ago" says Joy.

"If I had told you that I was dying I apologize but I don't at all remember telling you that". Joy and Patricia look at each other with confused faces.

"Um quick question, what do you know about Victor?" asks Patricia

"I know that he's the care taker over at Anubis house"

"No, we mean the other stuff; you know the elixir of life…"

"An elixir of life? Why that just sounds rather silly". Patricia and Joy look at each other even more suspiciously and walk out of the class room.

"Mr. Winkler has totally lost it" says Patricia

"I know… you don't think Victor did something to him to make him forget do you?" asks Joy

"It wouldn't' surprise me" says Patricia. As they walk further down the hallway Patricia notices a man looking inside through a window. As she looks away for a quick second she sees that the man is gone. Meanwhile back at Anubis house Nina, Amber and Fabian are in the secret study looking for clues.

"I found something!" says Nina. She picks up an old journal and sets it down on a table. Amber and Fabian stand next to her.

"It's an old diary from Sarah" says Fabian. He picks up the book and starts searching through pages and finds the page where part of the entry was ripped out.

"That's where the entry was ripped out" says Nina.

"And it's still in Latin" says Amber. Fabian closes the book

"Come on, well asks Mara if she can translate it" says Fabian. Amber presses the button on the wall to let them out of the study but it only opens up a little bit

"What's wrong with the door?" asks Amber.

"What do you mean?" asks Nina

"It's not moving"

"It must be stuck, Fabian try pushing it". Fabian tries pushing the door open but it doesn't move.

"Great, now we're stuck in here" says Nina.

"Well why don't we just go through the library?" asks Amber.

"We can't, there's people in there" says Fabian. They hear multiple people come down the stairs.

"Welcome back to the society!" says Victor

"The society?" whispers Amber. Nina get's a vision and sees the secret society draining Eddie of his Osirian powers


End file.
